


Recherchésee

by SomethinglikeGoodnight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethinglikeGoodnight/pseuds/SomethinglikeGoodnight





	Recherchésee

“Three things you need to do in order to make sure you’ll survive in the city,” William starts, looking at me to get my full attention and I stare back, nodding eagerly. “Is one; pretend like you’re chewing gum. It makes you look tougher, more careless. People won’t want to mess with you.” I highly doubt this, and he must be able to read the questioning look on my face because he says “I’m serious, it’s worked for me so far.” He stands under the balcony of a yoga studio, the heavy rain around us pouring over the side of the overhang and we’re safe, for now. Hopping from location to location without getting wet has been a struggle and it shows, his damp hair hanging on his shoulders and my shoes almost soaking wet. 

“Yeah but you’re like, six five.” I roll my eyes with catering teeth even in the heat and he shrugs, smiling like he knows that’s the only reason nobody has run up, socked him in the face, and stolen his wallet. 

“You aren’t far off yourself,” He chuckles even though that isn’t an accurate statement. He looks right and left before running into the street and I follow, eyes wide and confused. Rain pelts ya like rubber bullets until we get to the other side and I duck under a doorway that leads into a cafe. “So the next thing is to only look at the space in front of you. Never down, never at other people. You keep your eyes ahead and don’t let anything distract you unless it’s a car hitting your body.” William grins like a psychopath, sitting down in a dimly lit booth near the entrance and I take a deep breath.

“Ok, easy enough.” I say on the exhale and he pats my shoulder.

“Last thing, I promise. You can’t look up. Ever. Not even if the architecture of the office building to your right is so magnificent that you’d shoot a load right on the spot. You. cannot. look. up.” He punctuates the words with purpose and I nod, hoping I look as lost as I feel so he’ll elaborate.

“You just can’t look like a tourist. I know you’ve been here many times before but it can still be breathtaking in the moments between its disgusting and horrible. Just promise me you’ll keep yourself safe?” Warm brown eyes stare into mine with care and I nod.

“Of course,” I cough. “Of course I will.”

 

“Ryan, seatbelt.” William says in an incredulous tone. I look down immedietly from where I’ve been eyeing a girl across the street and see that my seatbelt is hanging limply to my left. It seems like every time I take a cab I forget to buckle myself in. I honestly don’t know whether or not it’s because I forgot, or simply because I don’t really care if I get into an accident or not.

“Oh right, shit.” I breathe out, taking much longer then needed to strap myself in and William shakes his head as if he’s thoroughly disappointed in me.

“I tell you to keep yourself safe no more then twenty minutes ago...” He trails off, saving me a lecture and I stare out the window as the row of shitty dollar stores speed by. It’s 1:58 in the afternoon, and by the looks of it everyone is starting to wake up. West 47th street is packed, not surprising for Times Square but you’d think more people would be in bed with hangovers from last nights endeavors. Not to mention the rain on this fine Sunday morning. It’s been hot, hot in New York and hotter then it’s really ever been when I’ve come here. It was completely packed last night, nine o clock and already I was watching a row of pretty blonde girls downing a line of clear tequila shots. William had nudged me with raised eyebrows and I shook my head, smiling mischievously even though I was appalled by his behavior. Save it for London William, can’t even keep it in your pants for your last night in New York. Not even three minutes goes by and we’re on West 34th street, approaching Madison Square Garden and signs for all sorts of acts I don’t know greet me.William’s jumpy, all over the place and his leg bounces while the taxi driver looks over his shoulder at him in irritation. I turn away from the two of them, looking out the window once more and am disgusted by the sight of a man digging through the garbage for food. I watch in annoyed fascination, not being able to look away. He finds a package of some kind of fast food, and shakes the bag into his mouth.

Fucking repulsive.

I cringe and turn away, staring at my cuticles now until the taxi comes to a screeching halt in front of Pennsylvania station. William takes trains. I don’t like trains personally. I take planes everywhere but he says the feel of ground under him is as good as it’ll get in regards to traveling. I still don’t know where he’s planning to go, since he says something about Europe and that means you have to cross an ocean, which a train can’t do. 

I help him take his suitcase out of the back and give it to him, his arm sagging from the weight that he can’t bear because of his current physical status. He’s not muscular in the slightest, but he makes it work, his whole look. We’re both skinny and lanky, too tall and too thin. I’ve been told we look like brothers standing too close, to be frank I agree completely. Williams adapted to my styles after years of being friends. The same hair, clothes, way of speaking. It’s fine by me though, I don’t mind his piggybacking.It’s cute, admirable that he looks up to me so much. I’m just glad I get to stay in his penthouse on the upper east side for the next few weeks. William’s a stud, much unlike me. William plays guitar for random bands touring and fucks girls and does whatever he wants until he comes home. It’s not a modest profession, and he hasn’t been modest about it at all. William came back from a European tour with some UK band the British fucking adore and he piled up his cash and bought an apartment near 5th Avenue just to rub it in my face.

Or maybe just because he wanted it.

But I felt that it was spiteful when he called me and boasted about touring and the “cash you could fucking make, Ryan.”

Long story short, William’s off again with the same band from months ago and will be gone for weeks, five I think he told me. So I’m going to be working from home, (his home) and trying my hand at being a city boy.

Trying is the key word in that sentence. Sure I grew up outside Nevada but I never lived in it. I’ll be right smack dab in New York, surrounded by Central Park, Times Square, and all of the above to my left and right. To say I’m overwhelmed is an understatement, but I can play the part of calm cool and collected Ryan until I can throw a fit in William’s empty loft.

“Ryan.” William snaps and I blink up at him, seeing a ticket in his hand and a sad smile on his face.

“Sorry.” I mumble and he just tilts his head and pats my shoulder.

“I’m getting in probably tomorrow morning, I’ll try and see if they have international phone calls but if they don’t you’re on your own,” as he speaks my mind starts racing. What if I can’t find the post office? The printers? I shake the thoughts away, paying attention to William again.

“Take care of the place, take care of yourself.” He pauses, staring at me intently and I nod to let him know I’m actually listening to this part.

“I’m trusting you with this Ryan. I know you can do it so don’t give me a reason to worry.”

“I won’t, Jesus Will I’m fine.” I chuckle uncertainly and he smacks his gums with bright eyes.

“Ok ok sorry. Just making sure I can put my faith in you.” He says almost jokingly and I roll my eyes.

“You can.”

As I’m saying this an announcement goes off and though I don’t hear it, William does, and he pales while looking over his shoulder and slinging his guitar case over his shoulder and gripping his bags.

“That’s me, like, right now.” He breathes and looks over my frame once more.

“William I’m fine-“

“-trust you. I trust you. See you next month! He hugs me quickly and runs down the flight of stairs, momentarily losing balance but I watch as he simply just speeds up and hops to the landing, turning right and rushing off.

Well, it seems I’m alone now.


End file.
